


Dewey Decimal Fairy?

by BarPurple



Series: Cross Realm Library Exchange [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some odd things happening in Storybrooke library and for once that might be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewey Decimal Fairy?

Belle’s tongue peaked from the corner of her mouth as she lined up the staple gun up with the corner of hand written poster.

“Has someone left a mess, Belle?”

She almost stapled her finger to the noticeboard at the unexpected voice. Henry gave her apologetic grin as she turned round to face him.

“Morning Henry. I found a pile of peanut shells by one of the shelves. I don’t mind people eating in here as long as they tidy up after themselves.”

Henry nodded thoughtfully. Belle couldn’t follow the traditional rules of a library; this had become the place to plan when the latest magical crazy hit the town. Too many late night research sessions happened here for Belle to have banned food, but the least people could do was not leave a mess.

“You should just tell people that Grandfather will turn people into something if they leave a mess.”

He said it with a sly grin that made Belle laugh and bat his arm.

“I’ll try the poster first.”

 

Belle didn’t find any more piles of shells on the floor, but she was puzzled by the screwed up paper bags and empty shells that she kept finding in the little bin by the circulation desk.

“Why is this getting to you, sweetheart?”

“Because I’m always empty it before I lock up. And I don’t know anyone in town who eats peanuts by the bag full.”

Rumple had planned to look into the matter, but the attack by a giant mushroom pushed it from his mind.

 

The filing system in the library had always been chaotic. It never mattered that much, since Belle had a knack for finding whatever book was needed no matter the bizarre location it might be filed in. Recently she’d noticed a level of order in some of the shelves; some of the books were even in alphabetical order now.

“No Belle, as far as I’m aware there is no such person as the Dewey Decimal Fairy.”

Tink gave Belle a confused look and flittered away to collect her order from Granny. It was the answer Belle had been expecting, but it didn’t get her any closer to solving the mysterious happenings in the library.

 

The long redish-orangey hairs were a puzzle. Belle had found them snagged on a loose nail on one of the bookcases. She’d carefully collected them and spent a few days surreptitiously comparing them to people in town, but unless Archie’s sensible tweed was concealing a jungle of chest hair she couldn’t find a match.

 

It was a week later that the identity of the mystery library visitor was revealed. Belle was re-shelving a few books when she heard a strange noise from the next aisle. It didn’t sound threatening, but she was cautious as she poked her head around the corner.

“Ook, ook. Oook.”

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, nope there was still a large orangutan rearranging the books and softly ooking and shaking his head.

“Erm, hello?”

The ape turned around and wave at her with his foot. Belle found herself waving back.

“You're the one who’s been sorting the books?”

“Ook.”

Her ears heard ‘ook’, but her mind registered ‘yes’. She’d only seen orangutans on the television and of course in books, but something was telling her that this was no ordinary ape. 

“Belle?”

“Back here, Rumple,” The ape gave her a polite look of inquiry, “It’s just my husband, don’t be scared.”

She had to laugh at the way the ape rolled his eyes, suggesting that there wasn’t much a 300 lb orangutan need to be worried about. The taping of Rumple’s cane came to an abrupt halt next to Belle.

“Erm, Belle? Who’s this?”

“I’m haven’t found out his name yet, but he’s the one who’s been organizing the books.”

Rumple nodded slowly at the ape who returned the gesture in kind.

“I think he’s under some sort of enchantment.”

“You mean he’s a human?”

There was no surprise in Belle’s voice, she’d come across this sort of thing before. Rumple gave her an indifferent shrug; “I can probably change him back.”

Rumple stepped closer and raised his hand, before he could cast any magic strong leathery fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist and he was treated to a close up view of lots of very large yellowy fangs. 

“Or not.”

The ape released his wrist and patted him on the shoulder. Rumple’s leg almost buckled out from under him at the force of the gesture. There was a twinkle in the ape’s eyes that suggested that he was being gentle, and there was no way Rumple was going to test just how much strength was in those long arms. It was a little annoying that his wife was unconcerned at the threat he’d just been subjected to, but she was in the grip of unsatisfied curiosity.

“So, you’re a librarian?”

“Ook.”

“Where are you from?”

The simian librarian sagged. Belle understood that the language barrier would make answering her question difficult. Her answer came from a new voice.

“He’s from a realm known as Discworld,” Hook was leaning on the shelves at the end of the aisle, he tipped a salute at the ape with his hook, “Hello mate.”

The Librarian grinned at him; “Ook, ook ook?”

“I’m like a bad penny, mate. What brings you to Storybrooke?”

Belle and Rumple watched with varying degrees of admiration and annoyance as the Librarian ooked a long explanation with occasional expressive hand gestures. Hook nodded along for a moment and then began to translate.

“Belle, this is the Librarian, that’s a name and job title, he is in charge of the Unseen University Library. It’s a college for wizards in his realm. He’s been visiting here to put the collection in order,” The Librarian ooked something quietly that caused Hook to bite his tongue, “It’s not Belle’s fault mate, this whole place was created by a Curse.”

“What did he say?”

The pirate scratched at his ear with his hook, “He was commenting on the massive task you have here.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow, he might not speak orangutan, but that didn’t sound like a literal translation. 

“He’s also sorry for leaving a mess on his first visit; there was some sort of emergency that called him back home.”

The ape knuckled over to Belle and gently took her hand in his; “Ook ook. Eek!”

Hook frowned; “I’m not too clear on that one, but something nasty was being done to one of his books.”

Belle chuckled; “Well, thank you for using the bin now. You get through a lot of peanuts.”

The ape gave her a grin that conveyed the idea that everyone has a weakness. Rumple cleared his throat; “How did you get here? Crossing the realms isn’t easy.”

The Librarian let go of Belle’s hand and started ooking rapidly. Hook waved a hand to halt him; “Look mate, if you want them to understand L-Space you’d best bring them a book on it. That stuff gives me a headache.”

The Librarian snorted at Hook, but then beckoned to Belle.

“He wants to show you the filing system he’s started to put in place for you.”

Belle’s face lit up; “Okay.”

Rumple knew it was pointless to tell Belle to be careful. She’d found a kindred spirit, the language difference between them would be crossed by all things bookish. He turned his attention to Hook who was smiling at the two librarians’ enthusiasm. 

“You speak mon…”

For the second time in less than ten minutes Rumple found his personal space invaded. He couldn’t decide if Hook’s hand clapped across his mouth was more unpleasant than the banana breath of the Librarian. At the fierce look from Rumple Hook removed his hand, but didn’t back away.

“Do not use the ‘M’ word. He doesn’t like it and you don’t want to be on the receiving end when he expresses his dislike.”

Hook sighed at the cunning gleam in Rumple’s eye. If the Librarian was going to be stopping by on a regular basis he’d better spread the word that 'monkey' was not a safe or accurate description of an orangutan wizard.


End file.
